Yours
by tbm92
Summary: "I just wanted you to know, my heart will always be yours..." BubblesxBoomer. Oneshot.
1. Yours

**Hey There! I'm actually alive, just very busy with school, senior year is killing me. This is a one-shot for the blue couple (now three stories about them in stock... [- _ -U... good to know my fav couple is BlossomxBrick]) to get inspiration for a drawing and to kill my writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: As always NOTHING in this FAN written story belongs to me.**

**WARNING: Very mushy-mushy lovey-dovey stuff...**

**Yours**

"Calm down Bubbles! You look gorgeous!" Buttercup yelled at me as I added one more layer of make up on my face.

"Let her be Buttercup," Blossom laughed her cherished smile as I looked in the mirror and made sure every curl was in place. "This _is_ her wedding after all,"

Buttercup humped wrinkling her nose and walking out the room. I allowed a small smile to form on my scarlet lips knowing my sister well enough to tell that she was experiencing the same bittersweet butterflies in her stomach as I was. I was about to leave them, my past, my family… my sisters, the people I had grown up with and shared most of my greatest moments with, to be with the man I loved the most. Suddenly, all of our childhood memories started flooding my mind as my eyes started to water.

"No, no, Bubbles, don't cry," Blossom hugged me with that motherly hug only she could give me, only causing me to want to cry more. "You're going to ruin your pretty make up and you'll have to start all over again."

"And the paparazzi wouldn't like that," I sniffled. My wedding had become a complete scandal for being the youngest of the three and a superhero.

"_Buttercup_ wouldn't like that," Blossom smiled making me giggle. I was sure going to miss my sisters and our moments. "Come on! Get in your dress before Buttercup simply wraps it around your body like a robe."

"In that case, I should hurry," I said giggling and cleaning my eyes in a way that I hopefully didn't smear my eyeliner.

"You probably should," she said and hugged me once more. "I'm going to wait with Buttercup before she loses her patience and goes in a rampage."

I smiled at her and she walked out the room shutting the door behind her. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and stared at my light blue eyes. My soon to be husband, Alan, said the first thing he loved about me were my eyes. He said they were a pretty color and keeps reminding me of that every time I gaze into his eyes.

_"I love your eyes, they're such a beautiful color and when I look at them I think of a beautiful sunny day with a beautiful blue sky."_

I looked back at the beautiful white dress that was lying on my bed. The strapless gown had a modern bubble hem, the classic design had a fitted bodice and flowing skirt, with delicate floral lace accents throughout, the crushed crepe material gave the gown a beautiful texture and depth. Looking at it should make me the happiest girl in the world since my sisters had been there to help me pick it, and, after all, it was in this dress that I was going to tie my life with a man in. But it suddenly was just a pretty dress on a messy bed.

Alan was such a gentleman to me, he always listened to my problems and he was always there for me. I know I could trust him, and he would always understand when I had to finish our dates early because a monster was about to destroy the city. But even then, I still couldn't say the three magic words that were supposed to come out of my mouth easily and full of emotion.

"_I love you_," I whispered, but the words were empty. His kind smile and attentions couldn't fill the words.

I looked down at my hands feeling guilty. He had told me plenty of times before that he loved me and that he wanted to marry me because he wanted to have a family with me. But I could never reply back. I would always leave him waiting for those three words to come out of my mouth.

Why was I marrying him, then?

I sighed and looked up at my reflection again when a powerful hand covered my mouth while the other wrapped cloth around my eyes, most likely ruining my makeup. I was lifted up into two strong arms and I knew I wasn't in my room anymore.

* * *

"You can open your eyes now,"

"I don't want to see your face," I barked feeling the cold hard floor underneath my thighs. I was still on a bathrobe.

"Grumpy, are we?"

"Shut up!" I yelled opening my eyes for the first time in twenty minutes, "why don't you give me my powers back and leave me alone?"

"Why would I?" his rough velvet voice made something cold go down my spine, "There's nothing any more fun that to ruin the wedding of the person you hate the most."

"You're such a terrible person!"

Without my super vision I could hardly make out what was in the room, but as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could start making some things out. There were what seemed to be beer cans on the floor and the place was vast and empty, like a storage building or something of the same sort. His brow was puckered in a deep frown and he had something rolled in his hands. A smirk adorned his hard face as his index finger tapped on whatever he was holding.

"Thank you," his smirk grew wider.

I looked at him with hate, something I don't usually do because I really try not to hate people but Boomer was obviously making this harder for me.

"Why can't you just leave me alone for once?" I felt my voice shaking, "what did I ever do to you for you to hate me this much?"

There was a long silence. I could feel the tenseness in the room rise as tears started rolling down my cheeks. I hid my face behind my hands and my messed up curls and allowed a sob escape my mouth. I heard him shift from where he was and the sound of his steps as he walked towards me crushing cans in the way. He stopped and stood in front of me towering me. I was too ashamed to look up at him and I had to save whatever dignity I had left.

"Do you really want to know why I hate you so much?" he asked, venom seemed to envelope every word.

I nodded and at the same time he dropped something in front of me. I sniffled and got my hand out of my face so I could see what he had dropped. To my surprise, it was a magazine. I picked it up and the first thing I noticed where the big yellow letters announcing my engagement. I looked up at him confused and noticed he was looking at me with a straight face. I opened the magazine and all the pages where ripped out, all of them but the article on my engagement and some paparazzi pictures of when Alan gave me the ring.

"That's why I hate you," he hissed breaking the silence between us.

I blinked and stood up still not understanding anything at all, "why?"

He grunted, "You really are the stupid one," he grabbed my forearms and pulled me closer to him, the smell of alcohol soon flooded my nostrils. "I hate you because you would pick _him_ over _me_,"

Now I was really confused, "I don't understand…"

"Bubbles..." he grunted annoyed, "I love you,"

_Was I hearing things?_ "W-what did you say?"

"I love you," his voice had turned softer, "since your freshman year of high school. I can't explain why this had to happen or why you. Maybe fate is playing a really sick joke on me, but when I look into your eyes I can see the good in people. Being next to you makes me feel like life is actually worth living."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"So people would hurt you?" he let go of me and stepped back, "I'm a _criminal_, Bubbles, and you know that well enough. If I had said anything before and if, for some strange reason, you had actually accepted me, how do you think your sisters would've reacted? If, of course, they had even accepted it."

"I can take decisions for my own," I said feeling turmoil in my stomach, "I don't need my sister's acceptance either, I'm not a baby for crying out loud!"

"You would've suffered a lot-"

"You don't know that!" I said feeling frustration building up inside of me as more tears rolled down my cheeks. "You don't know for how long I waited for you to tell me this!"

"Excuse me?" he was obviously confused.

"Boomer… I love you too…" the words caused a pain that I couldn't understand, "but it's too late..."

"I know," he whispered looking away.

_That's it? All I get is an 'I know'? Even though I told him that I loved him and actually _meant _it, he's giving up?_

I let out a breath to calm myself down a bit more. Tears weren't running down my cheeks anymore and I was a bit more under control of myself. "Why did you tell me this now?"

He sighed annoyed, "I _told_ you, I didn't want you to get-"

"No, I mean, why _now_?" I felt frustration take over me again, "Why two hours from me saying 'I do'?"

"Because I had to tell you at some point," he shrugged as if the time didn't matter to him as much as it did to me, "I didn't want to tell you after you got married,"

There was silence between us again; I looked into his dark blue ocean eyes to realize the mistake I was in.

"Maybe it would've been better if you hadn't told me anything," I whispered.

Pain flashed in his eyes and his expression soon turned into a deep frown, almost a glare. He wrapped one of my arms around my waist and the other hid under my hair taking a good hold on the back of my neck. His facial expression then softened. He was looking at my eyes and they traveled down to my lips and he stared at them for a few seconds, to then look back at me in the eyes as if asking for permission. His face got closer to mine, our lips inches away from touching.

"Maybe you're right," his lips brushed softly against mine, "It was selfish and stupid of me to wait for so long, but I just wanted you to know, my heart will always be yours…"

Time stopped, everything turned dark, and suddenly the only thing that mattered to me was having him by my side. His words sent a shockwave through my body as I waited for his lips to completely meet with mine and ease the confusion inside of me.

But that never happened.

"Bubbles, what are you doing in the basement all on your own and in the dark?" my father's voice brought me back to reality.

He turned the lights on and then started walking towards me. I looked around and noticed that everything was normal. There were no cans on the floor and all of the Professor's things were arranged in its normal order. If it wasn't for the ripped magazine I had forgotten I was holding, I would've thought this had been all a dream.

"Bubbles, are you alright?" my father asked embracing me.

"I'm fine, dad," I said crushing the magazine in my hands.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I answered plainly.

My father let go of me and looked at me with a concerned look on his face but with a sweet smile adorning his lips.

"What's that on your hands?"

"Nothing," I answered throwing the magazine as far as I could, "it's nothing important."

"In that case you should finish getting ready," he caressed my cheeks with the softness only a father could have, "Alan is waiting for you."

He bit his lower lip and I could tell by the puckered brow and watery eyes that he wanted to cry just as much as I did. He sniffed and, holding my hand, we walked upstairs to the living room and I flew to my room to finish getting ready.

I grabbed the dress and put it on as quickly as I could and sat in front of the mirror again. My eye shadow was messed up and so was my not-curly-anymore hair. I sighed and quickly straightened my hair, which wasn't very hard since my hair now looked wavy instead of curly, putting it in a bun and quickly did my makeup hoping for a soft smokey look. Soon I was out of the house with my sisters and my father in a car on our way to the Hamilton Hotel, the place Alan picked for us to get married at.

* * *

I was finally walking down the aisle, my father walking next to me at the tune of the music, my arm wrapped around his. The groom was at the end of the aisle, his brown hair was sleeked back, his brown eyes were shinning with what seemed to be expectation, and his perfectly white teeth shone in a warm smile. Still, I couldn't take Boomer's face out of my head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" My father asked halfway through the aisle.

"Of course," I whispered a bit shocked at his question.

"You can't lie to me," he said making me look at him in amazement, but before I could say anything to him, we were standing in front of Alan and the priest.

My father hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead to then turn to Alan.

"You are a lucky man," my father said to Alan, I could tell by the Professor's shaky voice that he was fighting back the tears. "You better take good care of her and make her the happiest woman in the world."

"I will," Alan gave a firm nod and soon my father left to sit with my sisters.

"We will now start the ceremony," the priest announced as I entwined my fingers with Alan's.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered.

"Thanks," I replied not bothering to look at him.

I was trying hard to listen to what the priest was saying, but Boomer's words still echoed in my head. The time came for us to recite our wedding vows; I went first because he had wanted it that way. I recited mine in a lyrical voice as I had practiced days before, but none of the words had the sweet taste of happiness they used to have when I first said them. In contrary, they were sour, leaving a foul taste in my mouth. When I was finished, Alan started his wedding vows first mentioning what he thought and loved about my eyes.

_"When I look into your eyes I can see the good in people." _

I bit my lip and faked a smile when he said that he was willing to go to the center of Earth for me, if necessary.

_"Being next to you makes me feel like life is actually worth living."_

Then the moment of truth arrived.

"I do," Alan said smiling his bright warm charming smile at me.

The priest then looked at me, "Bubbles Utonium, do you take this man to be your faithful husband?"

_"My heart will always be yours..."_

**_The End_**

**Short and sweet. I know you guys must hate me because this story is lame, short and had an interrupted ending, well I did that on purpose (only the interrupted ending) I want to leave it to your imagination if Bubbles says 'I do' or not and goes with Boomer instead. Also, if you happen to have any of ideas for any of my fics I would love to hear them. I still have that writer's block...**

**Take Care Everyone!**


	2. Epilogue

**Yours  
**

**Epilogue**

"Bubbles Utonium, do you take this man to be your faithful husband?"

I smiled and looked at Alan. "I-"

I was interrupted by a loud explosion that shook the entire venue causing drinks to spill and some of the paparazzi that were standing at the back to lose their balance. Another explosion even closer this time, caused the guests to stand up and start running around as if doing so would save their lives. I felt Alan wrap his arms around me protectively, but even though I found it very cute and shivery, it still somewhat bothered me. Blossom nodded at Buttercup and they both stood up to take matters into their own hands, I was left out of it.

While Blossom rounded up the people to make them exit the venue safely, Buttercup was out investigating what had caused the explosions. In the meantime, I was being pampered by my groom as he hugged me as if I was a porcelain doll that could break at any moment. Alan was the sweetest guy in the world but he could also be overprotective, a bit too much at times.

"I have to go help," I said to Alan when a third explosion made some of the ceiling fall on the floor. I had to help Blossom get more people out of here, us included.

"No, you don't!" Alan said taking a firm hold of my arm, nothing I couldn't pull away from with my super-strength, "You're my bride, Bubbles, my responsibility and I won't let anything hurt you,"

"I'm a _Powerpuff Girl_, Alan, you knew this before we even met each other," I pulled away from his grip but he grabbed my arm again.

"You're wrong," he said and grabbed my face with both his hands forcing me to look at him in the eyes, "You're not a _girl_ anymore, Bubbles, you're a young woman, the woman I want to share my life with. I want you to be the woman that will be home with the children when I come home from work and not away putting her life in danger fighting monsters."

"Alan-"

"If you want us to work you're going to have to retire from your super-hero days," Alan said firmly.

"I-I… I can't do that," there was a forth explosion, this one seemed to be directed at me but Blossom got us out of the way before it hit.

"You have to get out of here-" Blossom hissed gasping for breath, she had managed to get everyone out but Alan and I had stayed behind because of our argument.

"I dislike not being invited to weddings," Princess annoying voice echoed in the destroyed walls of the venue. Her figure became more noticeable as the dust cleared to show her wearing her same yellow "Powerpuffed" outfit.

"There's a reason why you weren't," Blossom hissed through gritted teeth.

"I don't see why, I'm the most important public figure in this stupid city," Princess smiled arrogantly, "anyone would want me in their celebration to give it _class_,"

"Yeah, because literally crashing a wedding is so _classy_," Blossom snorted, where was Buttercup?

"I don't like doing half-hearted work," she smirked.

"Who would've thought we would agree on something?" Blossom asked and launched against Princess.

I stood up and grabbed Alan to fly out of the venue before things got nasty. Blossom had a growing grudge for Princess that I really didn't understand, but whatever Princess had done to Blossom it had really pissed Blossom off. I landed at Townsville's Park, half way from home, and looked at him with an apologetic look.

"If you leave, don't even bother coming back," Alan said in a cold voice.

"Can't we talk about this?"

"What's the point?" he said with a soft smile, "it doesn't matter how much we talk in the end the answer will always be the same."

"Alan-"

"I loved how selfless you always were," he looked down at his hands, "I thought that you would give up your superhero life to make us work because I thought you loved me. I knew it was too much to ask and maybe even to selfish of me, but I never expected you to turn your back on me. I guess I thought your selflessness would make us work but as it turns out, it's your selflessness that it's pushing us apart. You put your life in danger to save other people's lives and I can't see you do that."

"This is who I was born to be," I told him softly as another set of explosions was heard in the distance.

"I know that," he gave me a friendly smile. "I guess it was my fault for wanting you to give that up. It was selfish of me to expect you to make such sacrifice when the biggest thing I have given up is a house in New York. What I'm saying is, we shouldn't have rushed into this,"

I bit my lip and nodded. We had only been dating for three months when we decided to get married.

"I guess it's over, then?" I said taking off my ring.

"I guess so," he sighed taking the ring. "On a different note, we would've made the cutest babies,"

I laughed softly, "We would've, wouldn't we?"

"But, if you're not happy, it really doesn't matter how cute our babies are," he caressed my cheek. "And I know you won't be happy if I make you give up being a Powerpuff _Woman._"

"I hope you find your perfect woman," I said sincerely.

"And I hope you find your perfect man and have the perfect happy ending," he said and kissed my cheek the way he used to do when we were friends. Another explosion went off far in the distance, "Go do what you were born to do,"

I nodded and took flight home, an apartment my sisters and I bought when we turned nineteen, to get out of my beautiful wedding gown, which now meant nothing to me, into something more comfortable. I got home and got in my room through the window, which was surprising because of the puffiness of my dress, and I started unzipping the gown but it got stuck halfway down. With no one there to help me I decided to simply rip it off, after all it wasn't like I was going to wear it again. But then, I felt something cold go down my spine when a pair of hands helped me finish unzipping the dress.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"I should be asking you that," I spat at him, "this is _my_ room, Boomer."

"You know what I mean," I turned to face him but he was facing the wall, his hands were fists. "Are you done getting dressed?"

"Eh?" that's when I realized I was still on my unzipped gown. I blushed and quickly pulled out my gray sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. I quickly changed and threw the gown to a far away corner.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked turning around slowly to make sure I was done. How sweet. "Shouldn't you be getting married to… _him_?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Princess went on a rampage and destroyed half the city, my venue included," I said rather grateful, if it hadn't been for her I probably would've made the biggest mistake of my life.

"Where's your ring?" he asked out of nowhere looking at my hand attentively.

"The… the wedding's off," I said, it came out more sour than I wanted it to and I struggled to fight the tears. Breaking up was still hard even when you didn't really loved that person you thought you loved.

"And what I told you had no influence on that?" His eyes lit up as if hoping I would say yes. I looked away from his gaze, "Didn't think so."

I looked up at him, the light in his eyes was gone. "It did make an influence," I said feeling my cheeks burning, "if it hadn't I would be crying my eyes out because Alan and I broke up."

"So I'm like a rebound?" he arched an eyebrow.

"No!" I said that a little louder than I had wanted, "_he_ was the rebound." I covered my mouth with my hands surprised I had even said that.

"The man you were going to marry was a _rebound_? From whom?" he seemed in as much shock as I was.

"No one," I said blushing looking away.

"Tell me,"

"You haven't even told me what you're doing here," I yelled trying to start a new subject.

It was his turn to blush, even though he seemed to try to fight it to keep it under control, his pale skin made the red of his cheeks to stand out, the same way mine did.

"Well…" he looked away, "shouldn't you be saving the city or something?"

Cute. "My sisters can take care of it," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I was going to trash your room to get some of my anger out,"

My eyes widened, "Really?"

"No," he said, a small smile forming on his lips; it took me a while to realize he was joking. "I just… thought I could… get to know you better before you got married."

"You had years to do that," I said bitterly.

He looked at me; his deep blue eyes hypnotized me, "did I?" he gave a step closer, "The villain had the chance of getting to know the hero better for years? Don't joke with me,"

I walked closer to him, "Boomer…" I placed my hand on his cheek and started caressing it, "you really never noticed?" he shook his head as he wrapped his arm around my waist, never breaking eye contact.

I got on my tiptoes and pecked his lips, but he deepened the kiss moving his lips softly against mine. I smiled against his lips feeling my head spinning in sheer bliss as he caressed my cheek with his knuckles without breaking the kiss. I pulled away when my lungs ran out of air and looked at him in the eyes.

"My heart has always been yours," I said blushing, making him blush as he rested his forehead against mine.

"You do realize how much shit we're going to get for this, right?"

"I know,"

"Do you care?"

"Not at all,"

"Good," he said and then kissed me again.

* * *

_3 years later…_

"I still think Bubbles Jojo would sound better," Boomer said kissing my cheek after dropping the last box of our belongings in the living room of our new apartment.

"Bubbles Utonium sounds just fine," I said leaving the box I was organizing and walking towards my new husband.

"Yeah, but Bubbles Jojo would've sound _awesome_," I rolled my eyes and pecked his lips.

"I need to be an Utonium for the headlines when I kick your butt for robbing something," I taunted playfully. Boomer had literally retired from his criminal days when we started dating.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because we're married," he walked to the bedroom and I followed behind him. "I'm robbing a bank next week, by the way,"

"But I'm busy all next week," I pouted.

"Exactly," he smiled playfully and kissed my lips pulling me to the bed.

"I'm starting to wonder if I made a mistake marrying you," I said playfully against his lips. I would never regret marrying him.

"Fair enough," he said smiling, "Divorce it is,"

"Divorce is going to be messy though," I caressed his cheek, "you're going to have to cut my chest open and pull my heart out and your pretty shirt will be stained with blood"

He arched an eyebrow, "What if I don't want your heart?"

"Too late," I pecked his lips again, "I gave it to you, remember? My heart is all yours now,"

"And I can happily live with that," he said and kissed me again.

This might not be the perfect happy ending, but it's _my_ happy ending.

**The End.**

**Another cheesy whatever thing, but I needed it to write the other one-shots-followed-by-an-epilogue fanfics I have in mind. They're going to be "Mine" and "Ours" one will be about Blossom and Brick and the other about Buttercup and Butch. So yeah… they won't be posted until I update all of my other stories so please bear with me.**

**Take Care Everyone.**


End file.
